CONFESIONES
by L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK
Summary: BIENVENIDO SEAS A ESTA ESCUELA CATOLICA, MEJOR DICHO A LA ESCUELA DEL VERDADERO PECADO, SXM, KXC, BXT, KXJ, GXJ
1. Chapter 1

**Yamitsu-¡KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!**

**Yamotso-SI. HEMOS VUELTO A FANFICTION**

**Yamitsu-en esta ocasión les tenemos un fanfiction pervertidisisisisisisimo**

**Yamotso-se llama confesiones, se nos ocurrió escuchando una canción de porta con el mismo nombre, si eres muy apegado a la religión no lo leas onegai, no queremos ofender tus creencias, ¿ok?, yamitsu y yo somos ateos y si crees mucho en la religión y sientes q te ofendemos, repito ¡NO LO LEAS!**

**YAMITSU-SI NO HAZ AGREGADO A YAMOTSO AL FACE AGREGALO, BUSCALO COMO LUIS HIGURASHI, SI QUIERES VER INFORMACION DE LOS FICS**

**Nombre: Confesiones**

**Genero: romance, drama, comedia y espiritual**

**Clasificación: M**

**Parejas: SOULXMAKA, KIDXCHRONA, B*SXTSUBAKI, KIMXJAQUELINE, GIRIKOXJUSTINE**

Chapter 1: confesiones

Prologo

Shibusen escuela católica

¿? Pov

Esta es mi vida, vivo en una ciudad bastante tranquila, voy a una preparatoria llamada ameno mizaki todo bien ahí, tengo las notas mas altas soy la favorita de la clase, todo eso durante el dia en la escuela, pero…al salir de ella me transformo en… la furia esmeralda, que es como me llaman algunos compañeros, mi nombre real es maka albarn, tengo 17 años y soy por asi decirlo un demonio, mis padres son católicos por lo que cada domingo tenemos que ir a la iglesia a las 7:00 am, odio hacer eso, aveces invento que tengo que estudiar pero la verdad es que me escapo para irme con mis amigas: kim y jaqueline, somos amigas desde los 7 años, cada una de nosotras tiene apodos, yo soy furia esmeralda debido a que tengo un carácter de los mil demonios y mis ojos son color verde esmeralda, kim es rosa de muerte, debido a su cabello y que golpea a sus enemigos sin piedad alguna, jaqueline es castaño terror ya que castaño por su cabello y terror porque simplemente asusta, siempre te habla del mismísimo satanas y te sonríe de una forma que da miedo. Mis padres quieren que me deje de llevar con ellas ya que dicen que son mala influencia para mi, dicen que debo de llevarme con personas heterosexuales, porque kim y jaqueline son lesbianas ellas mismas son pareja yo las acepto tal y como son no me importa lo que sean en fin, hace como 2 dias llegue a mi casa con la ropa rasgada y un moretón en la mejilla, mis padres ya hartos de que siempre me agarrara a golpes con Mireya, una alumna de la escuela shiuntu urosabi y mi enemiga mortal, ese mismo dia andaba con kim y jaqueline en el parque cuando paso ella por ahí con su novio daizuke un chico pelirrojo y de ojos cafes, el chico paso junto a mi y me guiño el ojo y yo le devolví el gesto, Mireya vio aquello y me grito: "¿¡QUE CARAJOS LE HACES A MI NOVIO, NERD PECHOS PLANOS!?" eso desato mi furia, yo no soy una puta quita novios pero si es Mireya soy capaz de todo, Mireya era pelirosa de ojos dorados y una delantera no muy desarrollada, yo le gite: "¡JA!, pechos planos yo, ¿nunca te haz visto en un espejo?-le dije con burla, se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzamos a pelearnos y aquí estoy, en mi casa con mis padres sermoneándome y con la ropa rasgada, mis padres spirit y kami son buenos padres pero espero algo mucho mejor en cada momento me hablan de que dios es bueno y que rece un padre nuestro todos los días.

Spirit-maka, eres muy desobediente y ya es la quinta vez que te peleas,-

Maka.-pero SIEMPRE gano-

Kami-no se trata de ganar maka, se trata de darte cuenta que lo que haces esta mal, si alguien te ofende no te rebajes a su nivel mejor dile que dios nuestro señor se encargara de su castigo-

Maka-como tu digas, si me permiten me voy a dormir a casa de kim

Spirit-no, no te vas, vete a preparar tus maletas porque mañana ingresaras a la escuela católica, shibusen.-me dijo cruzado de brazos

Este dia no puede ser peor

**Yamitsu-¡AHÍ LO TIENEN, EL PROLOGO!, YA SE, YA SE, KIM Y JAQUELINE LESBIANAS O.O**

**Yamotso-queriamos agregar yuri y ahí lo tienen**

**yYy-¡SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE...CONFESIONES**


	2. chapter 2

**Yamitsu-konichiwa amiguitos jijijiji**

**Yamotso-siip konichiwa, este cap es el cap 1**

**Yamitsu-leanlo mis niños, ha por sierto lamentamos no actualizar pronto fue por…problemas familiares, saben nuestros hermanos mayores nos llaman locos que porque somos adictos al anime y todo eso, pero nosotros somos otakus y nos gusta que nos conozcan como yamitsu y yamotso higurashi aunque nuestros nombres reales no sean esos, nosotros nos sentimos asi-**

**Yamotso-¡UNA COSA MAS ALEGRE!, MIREN NO SE ME VAYAN A ILUSIONAR PERO…*REDOBLE DE TAMBORES* INVESTIGAMOS Y DESCUBRIMOS QUE SOUL EATER ¡LO VAN A PASAR EN CARTOON NERWORK!. NO ES SEGURO, NO LES PROMETEMOS NADA, NO VAYAN A DECIR QUE NOSOTROS LES ESTAMOS ENGAÑANDO PORQUE NI NOSOTROS LO SABEMOS, SOLO LO VIMOS PERO NO SABEMOS CON EXACTITUD SI ES CIERTO O NO, RECEMOSLE A KAMI-SAMA QUE SI SEA!**

**Confesiones**

**Bienvenida al shibusen**

Al dia siguiente tome un avión hacia death scity, no viaje sola, me entere de que a kim y a jaqueline también las inscribieron en el shibusen para ver si su lesbianismo "se curaba", llegamos a death scity el miércoles(le habían dicho sus padres lo del shibusen el lunes, viajo el martes y llego el miércoles) .al bajarnos del avión le dimos un vistazo a aquella ciudad, era rara debía decir pero era mas raro el shibusen, al llegar nos recibió un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido de monje

¿?.-buenos días señoritas sean bienvenidas a esta escuela católica, yo soy justin law-

maka-soy maka albarn, ella es kim y ella es jaqueline…-

justin-ho.. mucho gusto y sean bienvenidas, la escuela esta dividida en 2, en un lado las chicas con aspirantes de monjas y los chicos con aspirantes de padres

kim-¿¡MONJAS!?

Justin-si, para eso están aquí, ¿no?

Maka-¡YO NO QUIERO SER MONJA, SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN PERO NO QUIERO SER MONJA!

Justin-lo siento señoritas pero no hay vuelta atrás, sus habitaciones serán por separado-

Maka-¿no estaremos juntas?

Justin-me temo que no-

Maka-*suspiro* esta bien-

Justin-permitanme llevarlas al area femenino, esa area esta dirigido por yumi azusa, la madre superiora y encargada de esa area, el area varonil esta dirigido por el padre giriko, es…el mejor de todos los padres-dijo nervioso

Maka-aja…ok-

Justin-bueno, me paso a despedir, adiós señoritas-

Jaqueline-odio este lugar-

¿?-ya se acostumbraran-dijo una mujer de ojos azules con unas gafas cuadradas y el cabello negro*

Maka-a…disculpe, ¿usted es yumi azusa?

Azusa-si, y supongo que ustedes deben ser maka,kim y jaqueline, sean bienvenidas al shibusen, les mostrare sus respectivas habitaciones, acompáñenme-

Las 3 chicas siguieron a la madre superiora hasta un lugar lleno de habitaciones

Maka-asi que… aquí dormiremos

Azusa.-maka, tu dormirás con chrona y tsubaki, kim estará con liz y patty y jaqueline estará con eruka y mizune, eso es todo pueden descansar y duérmanse temprano xq hay misas todos los días a las 7:00 am, la que llegue tarde será castigada severamente.

Kim-si madre superiora, bueno este es el adiós, adiós, maka-chan-*la abraza*

Maka-adios kim, se que nos veremos mañana pero estaremos separadas, adiós jaqui-*abraza a jaqueline*-se que será difícil para ustedes 2 estar lejos una de la otra a si que les doy espacio para que se despidan-dijo entrando a su habitación dejando solas a kim y jaqueline

Kim-bueno…dormiremos separadas..

Jaqueline-si…te amo, lo sabes?

Kim-yo te amo mas-*se abrazan*

Jaqueline.-eres muy hermosa kim, que… no voy a poder aguantar estar lejos de ti-

Kim.-yo tampoco, dame un ultimo beso antes de irnos…-

Jaqueline-*sonrojada*h…h…hai-*se acerca a sus labios*

¿?-¡QUE HACEN USTEDES 2!- grito una monja

Kim-a… me despedía de mi mejor amiga, adiós jaqueline-

Jaqueline-adios kim-*se va corriendo*

*con maka*

La rubia entro a la habitación y se encontró a 2 chicas, una de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color y a otra de cabello negro y ojos azules

¿?-a….hola, soy tsubaki-saludo la pelinegra

Maka-a…si, tu eres una de mis compañeras, soy maka-

¿?.-s..s…soy chrona-dijo tímidamente

Maka-hola chrona!-saludo con la mano

Tsubaki-y…¿Por qué están aquí?-

Maka-a mi mis padres me obligaron a venir porque me apodan la furia esmeralda y porque soy muy violenta-

Chrona-mi mamá medusa me trajo aquí porque ya no me soportaba.

Tsubaki-yo estoy aquí porque siempre he querido ser monja, se lo prometí a mi hermano mazamune antes de que muriera-

Maka-¿enserio quieres ser monja y morir virgen?

Tsubaki-s…s…si… no me importaría morir virgen solo quiero cumplir mi sueño y la voluntad de mi hermano-

Las chicas platicaron por un rato sobre temas triviales, y luego se acostaron a dormir

*con kim*

Kim pov

Me levante como a las 3 de la mañana para beber agua, no sabia a donde ir a si que Salí de mi habitación buscando a alguien que me ayudara, cuando pasaba por una fuente, atrás de unos arbustos escuche unos ruidos extraños

¿?-ha…g…g…giriko-kun, sigue así…

Giriko-¿te gusta?

¿?-ha… me encanta, g…g..giriko-kun, ha… te vuelves mejor cada día, ha… me encanta-

Me asuste al oír eso, pero me asuste mas al escuchar que eran 2 voces masculinas, eran 2 hombres teniendo sexo justo en el área de chicas y detrás de los arbustos, aquel nombre le parecía familia, giriko, giriko, ¿Qué no a si se llamaba uno de los padres?, sali corriendo de ahí para evitar ser descubierta, entre a mi habitación y me cubrí con las mantas

*al dia siguiente*

Normal pov

La misa había comenzado a las 7:00 en punto, las monjas estaban ahí y las aspirantes a un lado de ellas, del otro lado se hallaban los padres y junto a ellos los aspirantes a ellos, la rubia se hallaba junto a sus compañeras de cuarto, bostezaba a cada momento y se tallaba el ojo derecho, sintió que alguien la observaba y miro a su alrededor hasta que se topo con una mirada carmesí, se sonrojo y miro a aquella persona, era un chico de cabellos alvinos y ojos rojos quien le sonrió torcidamente haciendo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, el alvino movió los labios formulando un "ola", la chica le respondió de igual manera con un "ola a ti también" y así siguieron conversando a modo de señas hasta que la misa termino, todos los presentes se levantaron para irse a sus áreas pero antes de irse la rubia miro al alvino y le volvió a sonreír

*habitaciones*

*cuarto de maka, chrona y tsubaki*

estar aquí, no nos dejan salir a ningún lado-

Tsubaki-no te preocupes maka-chan, salimos cuando nos lo autorizan.-

Maka.-mmm me voy a dar la vuelta por ahí

Tsubaki-¡ESPERA MAKA-CHAN!

Maka-noop, querras decir, furia esmeralda-dijo con burla y salió de la habitacion

Tsubaki-hay maka-chan esta mal tu comportamiento…

*afuera de los dormitorios*

La rubia paseaba mirando el lugar, aun no les habían entregado los uniformes asi que andaba con una blusa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, una falda roja y unas botas negras, pasaba por una fuente cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, volteo la mirada y se encontró con ese chico alvino mirándola desde un árbol, ella se acerco a paso lento hacia el y se le puso en frente

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOP!.-grito clavándole un libro de 6000 paginas en la cabeza

¿?-auch ¿y eso porque?

Maka.-por acosador-

¿?.-no te estaba acosando, además en la iglesia fuiste muy amable y ahora eres brusca-

Maka-no por anda me gane mi sobrenombre-susurro

¿?-¿Qué dijiste?

Maka-no, nada, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?-me llamo soul Evans, ¿y tu?

Maka-maka albarn, am…¿Qué haces en el area de mujeres?

Soul-a..lo siento soy nuevo y estoy por asi decirlo "perdido"-

Maka-a…ya veo, ¿Por qué estas en este horrible lugar?

Soul-mmm por pelearme en la escuela y reprobar 4 materias y…a si le rompi la pierna a mi hermano mayor-

Maka-a… asi que te trajeron aquí

Soul-asi es, ¿y tu porque estas aquí?

Maka-digamos que… por pelearme con una compañera, escaparme de casa y juntarme con 2 lesbianas.

Soul-¿lo ultimo que tiene de malo?

Maka-tiene mucho de malo si tus padres son homofóbicos

Soul-suele pasar, en fin me tengo que ir-

Maka-¿sabes cual es el camino?

Soul-si, si lo se-

Maka-¿¡NO QUE ESTABAS PERDIDO!?

Soul-era una escusa para verte, quizás nos veamos luego-

Maka-s…s..solo es un tonto alien pervertido con las hormonas alborotadas, solo eso .je-dijo la rubia nerviosa y sonrojada (yamitsu:jejej estábamos viendo kaichou wa maid sama cuando lo escribimos y por eso esa palabra)

¿?-maka…

Maka-¿he…? a, hola kim-

Kim-jeje, ¿viste todas las limosnas de hoy en la mañana?

Maka-no, ¿por?

Kim-¡jeje aquí están!-dijo la pelirosa enseñándole una bolsa llena de monedas de oro

Maka-c…c..como las conseguiste!

Kim-me ofreci a recolectar las limosnas y aquí están ejjeje

Maka-pero eso es pecado, kim!

Kim-lo, se…pero y hasta crees que este dinero era para dios ajajaj, este dinero era para que el sínico del padre Oxford se vaya a algún cabaret en la noche, eso es mas pecado.-

Maka-¿Cómo sabes?

Kim-bueno, ¿A dónde se va todas las noches?

Maka-no se…¿a rezar?

Kim-pfff si como no, voy a guardar mi dinero bajo mi colchón, a…por cierto, mis compañeras, son super sexys jejej, pero no mas que tu-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Maka-e…¿gracias?

Kim-nos vemos luego-dijo yéndose con su dinero

*en la tarde*

Maka-estoy aburrida-dijo la rubia mientras estaba boca abajo en su cama

Chrona-q…q..quizas, podamos ir a preguntar si la cena ya esta lista….

Maka-me da flojera ir…tsubaki, ve tu-

Tsubaki-e…h…hai-

La pelinegra salió del cuarto con rumbo a la cafetería, cuando escucho que algo caia fuertemente al suelo, es asusto y corrió hacia donde provenía aquel sonido, al llegar encontró a un chico de cabello azul en forma de estrella en el piso con una herida en la frente

Tsubaki-¡¿Qué TE OCURRIO!?-Pregunto aterrada la pelinegra

¿?-¡JA!, ESPIABA A LAS CHICAS MIENTRAS TOMABAN LA DUCHA Y UNA DE ELLAS ME ARROJO UN CEPILLO Y ESTE CALLO EN MI FRENTE, ¡PERO NADA PUEDE DAÑAR AL GRAN B*S NYAJAJJAJAJAJAJ!-

Tsubaki-ya, veo…¡¿PERO QUE NO SABES QUE ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS, ESTAS COMETIENDO EL PECADO NUM 9, QUE ES LA LUJURIA, VUELVE A TU AREA, PERVERTIDO, COMO ESPERAS SER UN PADRE ASI, SI TE COMPORTAS COMO UN PERRO EN CELO!?-grito enojada

B*s-wow eres ruda y tierna y amable a la vez…eres el tipo e chica perfecta para ser mi diosa-dijo sonriendo lo que causo un enorme sonrojo en tsubaki

Tsubaki-¡LARGATE PERVERTIDO!-le grito dándole una aptada y enviándolo lejos

B*s.-¡SIGO PENSANDO QUE ERES PERFECTA PARA SER MI DIOSAAAA!-*Grito mientras era lanzado a quien sabe cuantos metros lejos

Tsubaki-p….p…pervertido-susurro apenada

¿?-buen trabajo, tsubaki-chan- hablo una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado, con un parche en el ojo y el otro ojo era dorado, era la madre marie

Tsubaki-a…marie-sensei…

Marie-*sonriendo* hiciste bien al enseñarle a ese pervertido, estoy segura que seras una buena monja, dentro de poco.-

Tsubaki-gracias…ese es mi sueño….-

*en la noche*

*en la iglesia*

Kim-mmm, veamos, ¿Dónde guardaran el resto de las limosnas?-se preguntaba la pelirosa

¿?-jajajaja, que bien nos divertimos hoy, ¿no crees Harvard?

Kim-esa voz….¡ES EL PADRE OX!-la chica se escondió en el confesionario y habrio la ventanilla para poder ver lo que pasaba y lo que vio la dejo atónita, el padre ox y el padre Harvard estaban hasta la coronilla de hebrios y lo peor lo estaban dentro de la iglesia

Ox.-sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.-

Harvard-andar de bar en bar en busca de alguna prostituta para pasar el rato es agotador, y mañana tenemos que dar misa en la amñana-

Ox-pff esto es puro negocio, mejor vayámonos a dormir ya…-los 2 padres se retiraron de ahí dejando a la pelirosa llena de furia

Kim-desgraciados, ¿Qué acaso todos los pecados de aquí los tengo que ver yo?-

**Yamitsu.-chan, chan, si algo corto ya lo se pero nos hizo falta un ingrediente llamado…inspiración-**

**Yamotso-no hubo mucho romance hoy pero poco a poco se hira intensificando, por cierto, tenemos que agradecerle a nuestra queridísima hikari-neko por incluirnos en su fanfiction, la amamos, aviso, aviso!**

**Yamitsu-los hermanos higurashis están de cumpleaños, el 9 de agosto, están invitados a nuestra fiesta, solo traigan regalo, ok, no, no sabemos si vamos estar en fanfiction ya que nos vamos de compras de cosas de anime con unos amigos, mientras tanto, sayonara-**


	3. los castigos

**Yamotso-holaaaaaa!, como están fanáticos, gracias por leer este fanfiction y gracias a los que dejaron reviews y pusieron esta historia como favorita-**

**Yamitsu-jejejej les tenemos una propuesta!, verán.. les daremos la oportunidad para preguntarnos, se va a llamar, "PREGUNTAME A MI", les daremos la oportunidad a varios lectores de hacernos la pregunta que quiera a nosotros, cualquier cosa…-**

**Yamotso-si ustedes gustan… confesiones parte 3**

**Yamitsu-nii-san…**

**Yamotso-¿quep?**

**Yamitsu-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-*lo abraza***

**Yamotso-wooow arigato one-chan… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-*la abraza***

**Yamitsu-gomen, el capi esta muy corto pero queriamos subirlo el mismo dia de nuestro cumple y aquí lo tienen-**

**Chapter 2,**

Después de ver aquella escena, la pelirosa fue a esconderse a su habitación, sus compañeras al verla tan agitada se le acercaron para preguntarle que le ocurria, sus compañeras, un par de chicas rubias, una rubio cenizo y la otra rubio claro, ambas de ojos azules, solo les sonrio y se acosto a dormir, como si no hubiera visto nada

*a la mañana siguiente*

*cuarto de jaqueline, eruka y mizune*

Eruka-despierten, por favor, se nos hizo tarde, son las 7:15, la madre superiora se enojara-decía preocupada una chica de cabellos plateados, ojos grises y con un lunar en cada comisura de los labios, sus compañeras y ellas se habían quedado dormidas y se les había hecho tarde para ir a misa como todas las mañanas

Jaqueline-*despertando*¿q…q..que ocurre?

Eruka-nos castigaran-dijo con la voz quebradisa y los ojos llorosos

Mizune-¿Quién?-pregunto confundida una pelirosa de ojos azules

Azusa-se han levantado tarde y se han perdido parte de la misa-dijo la madre superiora entrando a la habitación con una regla en mano

Eruka-p..p…perdonenos, por favor, no volverá a pasar…

Azusa-pero claro que no volverá a pasar..-dijo amenazadoramente con la regla

Mizune-p..p..porfavor, madre superiora, ¡NOOO!-

pero la madre superiora tenia el corazón muy frio y duro, y a las 3 pobres chicas termino golpeándolas en la espalda con una regla de madera, a si era , chica o chico que no respetara las reglas… tendría su castigo…-

*iglesia, misa de la mañana*

Liz-pssst, kim, ¿Qué pasa?

Kim-me preocupa jaqueline, no ha llegado-

Patty-ejejjejejejeje parece que fuera tu novia jejejejejejeje-

Kim-m….m…mi novia, c…c..como crees…

*en otro aciento*

Tsubaki-hay, no puede ser, el otra vez…

Maka-¿de quien hablas tsubaki-chan?

Tsubaki-de b*s, es un chico que conoci ayer…

Maka-y… ¿ye gusto?

Tsubaki-C..C…CLARO QUE NO!.-grito la pelinegra sobresaltando a todos en la iglesia, hasta que una monja de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, era la madre Yolanda, la madre mas malvada de todo el mundo, callo a la pelinegra golpeándola con una regla en la cabeza

Yolanda-señorita nakatsukasa por favor manténgase callada, estamos en una iglesia-

Tsubaki-l…l…lo siento- se disculpo la pelinegra apenada

*asiento del lado de chicos*

B*s-como se atreve esa monja a golpear a mi diosa?-dijo arrogantemente el peliazul

¿?-¿tu diosa?-pregunto un muchacho de cabello negro con 3 rayas blancas y ojos dorados

Soul-desde ayer cuando llego a la habitación se la paso diciendo "mi diosa por aquí", "mi diosa esto. Mi diosa lo otro"-

B*s-el hecho de que tu no te intereses en nadie, no quiere decir que otros sean como tu, rayitas, ho perdón, kid, ajjajaja-

Kid-¡SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO, NO MEREZCO VIVIR!-

Soul-shhhh, kid, guarda silencio o te van a….-

Justin-kid-kun, haz silencio porfavor.-

Kid-a… si, disculpe justin-sama-

B*s-jajaj, te regañaron rayitas-se burlo en voz baja

Kid-es tu culpa, mono asimétrico-

Soul.-ya cállense los 2-dijo el alvino con tono irritado

B*s-claaaaro, como nosotros no somos la rubiecita de ojitos verdes a quien le estabas coqueteando la otra vez, ooo si, te vimos con aquella planita-

Soul-m…m…me estaban espiando?-pregunto levemente sonrojado

Kid-hooo, vaya soul te sonrojaste, eso quiere decir que te gusta la chica-

Soul-apenas la conozco-

B*s-pues esta planita pero no esta nada mal-dijo viendo a maka sentada del otro lado

Soul-como sabes que es ella?-

B*s-porque es la única rubia de ojos verdes y planita, daaaa-

Kid-mmm se ve simétrica, pero…na… no es mi tipo-

B*s-apuesto a que puedo cortejarla…

Soul-¡ESO NO, TU DIJISTE QUE TE IVAS POR LA PELINEGRA!

Justin-¡SOUL EVANS, ES LA PRIMERA LLAMADA DE ATENCION QUE TE LLEVAS, A LA SEGUNDA NO TENDRE PIEDAD DE TI!-

Yolanda-jajajaj a si de bien los controlas justin, que mediocre eres-

Kid-ya viste quien se puso celoso b*s, jajaja-

B*s-hooo, a soul le gusta la planita-

Soul-la acabo de conocer, además se llama maka-

B*s-hooo, hasta se sabe su nombre jajaja-

Soul-deja de fastidiarme-

B*s-aun a si no dejare de molestarte. Te salvaste ahora pero no luego nyajajajj, el gran b*s, siempre convive con sus mortales amigos nyajajajaj-

Soul-pasiencia, por favor, pasiencia-

*luego de la misa*

Chrona-y…y…y ahora q…q…que quieren hacer?-

Tsubaki-tenemos que pasar a la dirección por los uniformes,

Maka-escuche que en la dirección los están entregando-

Tsubaki-vayamos por ellos-

Patty-jejejejjeej one-chan, vamos por nuestros uniformes también-

Liz-esta bien, ¿vienes kim?-

Kim-n..n..no, adelántense-

Patty-ooook!-

*EN LA DIRECCION*

Maka-a si que… aqui nos daran los uniformes-

Chrona-el director shinigami-sama le ordeno a los superiores que nos entregaran los uniformes-

Tsubaki-suena bien, ¿Quiénes son los superiores?

Chrona-marie y el padre gopher-

Maka-no había oído hablar del padre gopher-

Tsubaki-acaba de entrar al shibusen-

Marie-la siguiente…ha… tsubaki-

Tsubaki-hola marie-sensei-

¿?-¡EL GRAN B*S VIENE POR SU UNIROMEEEEE!-

Tsubaki-haaay no-

Maka-¿e…?, a.. es el chico que te gusta ¿no?-

Tsubaki-¡MAKA-CHAN NO LO COMENTES!

Maka-jejeje disculpa tsubaki pero no lo pude evitar-dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Chrona-m…m…m… maka…

Maka-¿que pasa?, hooo, tu otra vez, hola…soul-

Soul-hola pecho plano albarn-

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOOOP!-

Soul-auch!, deja de hacer eso…-

Maka-deja de llamarme pecho plano entonces-

Soul-no puedo evitarlo… luces adorable molesta…e… quiero decir…. Que…-

Kid-hola soul, ¿ella es tu amiga?

Soul-*pensamiento*gracias kid-

Maka-de hecho no, solo anda molestándome-

Kid-un gusto, soy death the kid-

Maka-soy maka albarn… un mometo…¿death the kid?...ho.. KID-KUN HACE CUANTO SIN VERTE!

Kid-¿sin vernos?

Maka-soy yo, la hija de spirit albarn-

Kid-¡ha…. Maka albarn, mi antigua amiga de preescolar-

Maka-la misma.. hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo-

Kid-ya son mas de…12 años-

Soul-oigaaan, sigo aquí-

Maka-a perdón, olvidaba que había un reptiliano por aquí-

Soul-¡EN PRIMER LUGAR YO NO SOY NINGUN REPTILIANO!, ¿Qué es un reptiliano?

Maka-alguien como tu, obviamente, bueno, fue lindo verte otra vez kid-kun-

Kid-lo mismo digo maka-chan-

Maka-bueno debo ir por mi uniforme, adiós kid-kun….a..y adiós soul-*se va corriendo*

Soul-asi que… amigos de preescolar?

Kid-siip, su papá es amigo del mio y fuimos en el mismo grado y grupo y somos muy buenos amigos, es como una hermana para mi-

B*s-¡YAHOO MORTALES, FUI EL PRIMERO EN RECIBIR EL UNIFORME!-

Gopher-el siguiente- el padre gopher era el segundo padre mas joven a parte de el padre justin, era un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos morados

Kid-a… soy yo-*se acerca a la mesa de los uniformes*

Gopher-ok, death the kid, ten tu uniforme-*le extiende un paquete café*

Kid-¡HOOO, PERO QUE EMPAQUE MAS SIMETRICO!-*con estrellas en los ojos*

Gopher-am… el siguiente!-

**Yamitsu-y eso es todo por hoooy, gracias por leer y entiendan nuestras razones chicos,**

**Yamotso-ook byeeee, los queremos**


	4. EL FANTASMA DE LILY

**Yamitsu-*con un pañuelo en su mano*-¡WAAAAAA!-*llora descontroladamente***

**Yamotso-disculpenla es solo que… pues anda sentimental porque ya acabo el manga de soul eater y pues llora de felicidad y de tristeza-**

**Yamitsu-¡SI SE AMAN, KYAAAAAAAA!, ¡YO TENIA RAZON, SHIENTSU ME DEBE 50 PESOS AJAJAJJAJAJA!, GANE, ¡SI SE AMAN, SOY TESTIGO DE ELLO, SI SE AMAN Y VAN A ESTAR JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE!. LO SUPE SIEMPRE!, Y MARIE Y EL PROFESOR STEIN SERAN PADRES, KYAAAAA, VAN A TENER UN BEBÉ. SI NO HAN LEIDO EL MANGA LEANLO, LES VA A ENCANTAR EL FINAL, AUNQUE NO HUBO BESO DE SOUL Y MAKA ME ENCANTO!-**

**Yamotso-ya superalo hermana…**

**Yamitsu-oook, en fin, este capi va dedicado a una persona muy especial para nosotros, es una de nuestras amigas de fanfiction, este fic es dedicado para DANY DE EVANS, feliz cumpleañoooos,-**

**Yamotso-siip, feliz cuuumple y ojala y te la paseees muy bien, jejje sabes que te queremos.-**

**YAMITSU-sip, y este cap va dedicado para ti…**

**Yamotso-si ustedes gustan…confesiones….**

Gopher-a… soul-kun, ten, este es tu uniforme-*le extiende un paquete café*

Soul-por lo que veo no creo q sea un uniforme muy cool que digamos-

Gopher-si los diseño Yolanda-sensei, pues no serán muy… como tu dices, cool-

Soul-*abre el paquete*-¿¡QUE HORROR!?-el uniforme masculino constaba en un pantalón rojo, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un saco rojo con el escudo de la escuela (el símbolo de calavera de shinigami-sama)

Gopher-no sabia que ya tenias novia-dijo arqueando una ceja

Soul-¿novia?,a…t..t..te refieres a maka…no…ella no es mi novia-dijo con un tenue rubor en las mejillas

Gopher-no es tu novia aun, querrás decir-dijo pícaramente

Soul-ni yo mismo se lo que siento-admitió seriamente

*en otra parte*

Kim-¡jaqueline abre la puerta, soy yo,kim-

La pelirosa llamo a la habitación de su novia pero nadie le contesto, siguió insistiendo bastante tiempo, hasta que opto por irse, no sabia que le pasaba a su "amiga", se preocupo mucho por ella, se dirigió a la dirección con la mirada baja y con los ojos rojos, al llegar se encontró a liz y a patty

Liz-por dios, que te paso kim?-

Kim-no….nada, estoy bien-

Patty-mooo…. Lloraste verdad?-

Kim-¡LES DIGO QUE NO TENGO NADA!- grito enojada

Liz-tranquilízate kim, no queríamos molestarte-

Kim-¡USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN!- la pelirosa se alejo de ellas

Patty-one-chan, dijimos algo malo?-

Liz-no patty, algo le pasa y no nos lo quiere decir-

¿?-disculpen…¿son las compañeras de cuarto de kim?-

Patty-si, quien eres tu?-

¿?-a…soy maka albarn, soy una amiga de kim-

Liz-¿sabes porque esta a si?-

Maka-es mejor que ella se los diga, lo siento-

Liz-esta bien. Soy liz Thompson y ella es mi hermanita patty Thompson-

Patty-hoola-

Maka-hola mucho gusto-

Tsubaki-¡MAKA-CHAN, YA NOS VAMOS AL CUARTO!, ¿VIENES?-le grito su compañera

Maka-si, ya voy, quizás nos veamos luego, adiós-

Patty-¡BYE,BYE!-

Liz-adios maka-

*habitación de jaqueline,mizune y eruka*

Eruka-te vinieron a ver y no atendiste-

Jaqueline-no quería preocupar a kim-

Mizune-¿hasta cuanto vamos a estar encerradas aquí?-

Eruka-hasta que azusa nos diga-

Mizune-tengo hambre…quiero salir de aquí-

Jaqueline-con que esto es la escuela católica-

*cuarto de maka, tsubaki y chrona*

Maka-y…desde cuando tenemos que usar esto?-

Tsubaki-desde ahora, ya mero es la hora del almuerzo-

Maka-bien.. pongámonos estas cosas- los uniformes eran unas faldas rojas a cuadros que llegaba hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca con una corbata roja y una chaqueta roja con una calavera como escudo y unas calcetas largas con unos zapatos negros

Chrona-n..n..,.no se lidiar con los uniformes-*susurra apenada*

Tsubaki-todo va a estar bien, ya son las…. 3 de la tarde en punto, es hora del almuerzo-

*cafetería*

Liz-¡EJEJEJEJE, QUIERO CARNE DE JIRAFAS!-

¿?-ho.. no tenemos ese tipo de carne, nya- dijo una chica de cabello morado, ojos dorados y de cuerpo bastante desarrollado

Patty-¡QUIERO CARNE DE JIRAFAAAS!-

¿?-¿Qué pasa Blair?-pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos morados

Blair-nya, neru-chan, ¿tenemos carne de jirafas?-

Neru-¿carne de jirafas?, em…no porque?-

Blair-nya, es que la niña quiere carne de jirafas-

¿?-¡OIGAN MUCHOS ESPERAMOS PARA PASAR POR NUESTRO ALMUERZO!-grito un chico de la fila, ya que la "gustosa" platica de patty con las cocineras atrasaba la fila

Neru-am.. cielo, atrasas la fila, podrías por favor decidirte?-

Patty-mmm…¡CARNE DE UNICORNIO ENTONCES!-

Blair-nya…em..¿tenemos carne de..?-

Neru-¡CLARO QUE NO TENEMOS!. Escucha linda, te daré carne de vaca ¿si?-

Patty.-ejejejejjejeje vaquita, vaquita muuuu-

*en las mesas*

Maka-entonces…tsubaki….¿de donde eres?-

Tsubaki-a…soy de japon-

Maka-y… tu sueño es ser monja-

Tsubaki-si, pienso que las monjas sirven para ayudar a los mas necesitados y me encanta ayudar y…

¿?-¡YAHOOOOO ADMIREN MI GRANDEZA MORTALEZ!-gritaba el peliazul trepado en una mesa

Tsubaki-no puede ser, otra vez el-

Maka-a….el que te gusta?-

Tsubaki-n….n…no me gusta-

B*s- nyajajajaja mortales tengo un anuncio muy importante que dar, TSUBAKI, ES MI DIOOOOSA!-

Chicas-awwww, que suerte tienes tsubaki-

Tsubaki-que vergüenza-*se encoje en su lugar*-

Maka-jajjaja que mal por ti tsubaki-chan-

¿?-hola planita…-

Maka-¿he…?-¡SOUL DEJA DE FREGARME!-

Soul-lo siento es que es divertido-

Maka-´¿Qué quieres acosador?-

Soul-hay que humor y no soy acosador solo me gusta fastidiarte-

Maka-fastidia a alguien mas, ¿quieres?-

Soul-mmm, nop no quiero-

Maka-aghh, piérdete-le dijo enojada e ignorándolo olímpicamente

Kid-fastidiando otra ves, ¿no soul?-

Soul-que te puedo decir-dijo el alvino encogiéndose de hombros

Kid-¡PERO QUE CORTE MAS ASIMETRICO!-*señala a chrona*

Chrona-*sonrojada*-e…a…a….¿y…y…yo?-

Kid-mmm-*se acerca a ella*

Chrona-m..m…muy cerca-*susurra nerviosa*

Kid-el cabello es asimétrico pero lo demás….oooo. que ojos tan simétricos y tu nariz también, ho… y te amarraste la corbata del uniforme tan simétricamente!-*con estrellitas en los ojos*

Maka/soul/tsubaki-*gotita al estilo anime*-¿y luego?...-

Kid-¡NO SE COMO TE LLAMES, PERO SE MI ESPOSA!-*SE ARODILLA*

Chrona-¿¡Q..Q…QUE!?. N..n…no se como lidiar con esto-

Maka-e… kid, creo que vas muy rápido…¿no crees?-

Kid-es que es taaaaaan simétrica, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Chrona-m…..me llamo chrona makenshi-

Kid-¿makenshi?,. hoooo, lleva 8 simétricas letras-

B*s-oye rayitas deja tu simetría a un lado y admira a tu dios nyaajajajjajajaja-

Kid-¡ASIMETRICO, ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO, IDIOTA!-

Soul-*suspira*siempre es lo mismo….-

B*s.-¡¿Cómo OSAS INSULTAR AL GRAN ORE-SAMA, INCLINATE Y PIDELE PERDON A TU DIOS!-

Kid-¡QUE NO ERES UN DIOS, ASIMETRICO DE MIERDA!-

B*s.-HOO… VAS A ARREPENTIRTE POR ESO!-*se abalanza sobre el y comienzan a golpearse*

Maka-¡SE ESTAN PELEANDO HAZ ALGO SOUL!-

Soul-¿Cómo que?-

Todos en la cafetería-¡PELEA,PELEA,PELEA,PELEA!-

¿?-¡QUE PELEA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!-

Todos-¡MADRE YOLANDA!-

Yolanda-¡NO SE ATREVAN A MOVERSE!, Y AHORA, ¿Quiénes PELEAN?, A… B*S, NO ME SORPRENDE…¿¡KID-KUN!?, TU PELEANDO?!-

Kid-jeje… yo.. este… vera…

Yolanda-que desgracia… los 2 a la oficina del director!-*los jala de la oreja*

B*s-¡COMO SE ATREVE A HERIR A SU DIOS, ARRODILLESE ANTE MI NYAJAJAJAJJAJA!-

Tsubaki-es irremediable-

Maka-pero asi te gusta.-

Tsubaki-¡QUE NO!-

Maka-ejejej ook-

Soul-¿y a ti no te atrae nadie?

Maka-hay por favor, hay cosas mas importantes que enamorarse-

Soul-ya veo…-

*suena el timbre*

Azusa-¡TODOS VUELVAN A SUS HABITACIONES Y REGRESEN AL COMEDOR A LAS 8 QUE ES LA HORA DE LA CENA!

*en la dirección*

Yolanda-y asi es shinigami-sama, kid-kun y b*s peleaban en la cafetería-

Shinigami-sama-¡PUES QUE SE LE VA A HACER A SI SON LOS CHICOS DE AHORA!-dijo con un tono alegre el directo quien era un hombre muy alto con una capa negra y una mascara de calavera

Yolanda-¡MERECEN UNA SANCION!-

Shinigami-sama-nada de eso yola-chan-

Yolanda-soy Yolanda, seño-*siseo enojada*

Shinigami-sama-¡oook, pueden irse chicos!-

Kid-gracias padre-

Shinigami-sama-¡DENADITA HIJO, PERO NO MAS PROBLEMAS!-dijo con voz infantil

Yolanda-no puedo creer esto, ustedes 2, lárguense si no quieren problemas conmigo-

B*s.-que humor tiene…¡PERO SU GRAN DIOS B*S LA ILUMINARA PARA QUE SU MISERABLE VIDA SE ALEGRE NYAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!-

Yolanda-¡DIJE QUE SE LARGARAAAAAN!-*grito con fuego en los ojos*

*pasillos*

Kid-estuvimos casi 2 horas en la dirección-

B*s-suerte que tu papi sea el director, rayitas-

Kid-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME A SI!-

*en otro lado*

¿?-queria verme giriko-kun?-

Giriko-justin…he esperado mucho rato para que tu y yo volvamos a… ya sabes- el padre giriko era un hombre de cabellos naranjas y ojos color miel

Justin-giriko-kun… si nos descubren… podrían hacernos mucho daño, yo…-pero se quedo callado al sentir los labios de giriko sobre los suyos, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar….

*habitación de tsubaki, maka y chrona*

Maka-me siento…

Tsubaki-*levantando la mirada*-¿aburrida?-

Maka-si…ya se, mmm ya saben que en las iglesias a veces pasan cosas mmm ¿misteriosas?-

Chrona-¿e…?, ¿misteriosas?-

Maka-si, osea cosas que pasan…¿te sabes alguna de aquí tsubaki?-

Tsubaki-bueno… oi una vez, por fuentes confiables, osea marie-sensei, que una vez, hace unos 10 años, estudiaba una chica llamada victortia, estudiaba aquí, un dia victoria se enamoro del padre Ignacio, un joven padre de 23 años, mientras que victoria tenia 16 años, un dia los 2 se encontraron en la parroquia la cual estaba vacía y ahí.. tuvieron relaciones, una madre se entero del embarazo de victoria y amenazaban con decirle a sus padres, pero al día siguiente encontraron a victoria muerta en el viejo molino que esa del lado derecho de la escuela-*dijo señalando por la ventana un viejo molino*-se ahorco y dicen que en las noches cuando el viento sopla muy fuerte, es el alma de victoria que vaga por los pasillos en busca del perdón de dios para que ella y su bebé descansen en paz-dijo con voz triste

Maka/chrona-*Abrazadas y temblando*

Tsubaki-p…p…perdón, no quería asustarlas, solo es un mito, lo juro-

Maka-se oyo muy creible, enserio victoria murió asi…-

Tsubaki-es oi-

*suena la puerta*

Maka/tsubaki/chrona-¡KYAAAAAA!-*se abrazan*

Maka-t..t…tsubaki, abre tu.-

Tsubaki-n..n..no, chrona, ve tu-

Chrona-¡NO SE COMO LIDIAR CON FANTASMAS!-*se esconde bajo al cama*

Maka-yo voy-*se levanta y se acerca a la puerta*

Tsubaki-¡NO MAKA-CHAN, NO LA ABRAS!, ES…¿¡BLACK STAR?!-

En la puerta estaba el chico con complejo de estrella, junto a el estaba el chico adicto a la simetría y a lado el chico cool

Maka-¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ!-

Soul-no me culpes, el quizo venir-*señala a b*s*

B*s-¡TSUBAKI, EXTRAÑASTE A TU DIOS?! NYAAAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA-

Kid-no deberíamos estar aquí, nos meteremos en problemas-

Soul-tranquilo, solo venimos a saludar, ¿recuerdas?-

Kid-a.. cierto., a.. si lo olvidaba, están autorizadas las vivitas a las areas de 2 de la tarde a 8 de la noche-dijo el pelinegro

Maka-¿alguna razón en especifica por la que estén aquí?-

Soul-pues….no se… nada mas venimos-dijo rascando su nuca

Kid-¿Por qué esta la simetrica de chrona bajo la cama?-

Maka-a.. es que tsubaki nos conto una leyenda y nos dio mucho miedo-

Kid-¿¡LA DE VICTORIA!?-

Maka-al parecer la conoces-

Kid-si, si la conozco lleva circulando varios años por aquí-

Soul-¿Por qué no comprobamos si la leyenda es cierta o no?-

Maka-¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?, YO NUNCA…

*altavoz*

Yolanda.-¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES PRESENTENSE EN EL PATIO DE UNMEDIATO!-

Maka-¿y ahora?-

Kid-no tengo idea….

*patio*

SOUL POV

La madre Yolanda había dicho que todos saliéramos al patio para no se que, en camino ahí, pude ver mejor a maka, enserio que me arrepiento de haberla llamado plana, de hecho tiene muy buena delantera y muy lindas piernas, p..p…pero que estoy diciendo, paresco un pervertido

¿?-pareces?, eres un pervertido- me dijo una burlona voz en mi mente, era aquel diablillo rojo vestido elegantemente, un antiguo amigo imaginario mío de cuando apenas tenia 8 años, nunca supe porque un diablillo rojo, pero siempre me daba malos consejos y me hacia cometer tantas barbaridades, el fue el que me hizo romperle la pierna a mi hermano mayor,el es el que siempre me hacia romper los floreros de mi casa, rasgar las cortinas y cientos de cosas mas, pero yo se que no soy malo,es el quien me hace actuar a veces de forma mala, en fin debo admitir que como tenia razón mi mente, maka era muy bonita, tiene unos ojos preciosos que te hacen perderte en ellos, un cabello sedoso y bien cuidado y una piel blanca y fina como porcelana

Maka-¿Qué me estas viendo pervertido?-

Soul-no te andaba viendo, tabla de planchar-

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOOOOP!- y me clavo un libro de 5000 paginas en el cráneo

*en el patio*

Yolanda-los he llamado para que vean que les puede pasar por pecadores-dijo señalando a 2 chicos, una chica de cabello naranja hasta la cintura y de ojos cafes, quien estaba pues… llorando y alado de ella había un chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos, ese chico lo reconocí, era Ricky, un antiguo amigo mio, no sabia porque estaban ellos 2 ahí junto a la madre yolanda hasta que…

Yolanda-estos 2 muchachitos, Ricky y Tamara han estado… intimando… en la bodega de la iglesia y que creen, esta zorrita a quedado embarazada, dios me perdone por hablar de esa manera, anden ustedes 2, confiesen su pecado, confiesen el pecado que cometieron, se dejaron seducir por la lujuria, se dejaron engañar y han pecado y merecen un castigo, par de demonios, quedan expulsados del shibusen-

Shinigami-sama-yolanda, no sea tan mala con ellos, chicos… se lo que han hecho y no se sientan mal, a su edad es normal, no se les pondrá ningún castigo pero me temo que si tendre que expulsarlos-dijo el director con voz amable

Ricky/Tamara-lo entendemos shinigami-sama y lo sentimos-dijeron los 2 con la mirada baja, se tomaron de la mano y salieron del shibusen, al estarse yendo pude ver que la parte trasera de la blusa de la chica estaba rasgada y que sus rodillas estaban rojas y tenia varias rasguñadas… será que la habían golpeado…

Maka-vaya… enserio no quiero acabar así.. ojala y nada de eso me pase alguna vez-

Soul-¿te da miedo que te pase lo mismo?-

Maka-mmm solo digamos que.. no quiero que me reprendan de esa manera, ¿o crees que esas marcas en el cuerpo de la chica se hicieron solas?-

*en otro lado*

Normal pov

Justin-¡GIRIKO-KUN,TE AMO!.-gritaba el rubio mientras el padre giriko volvia a meter el miembro de este en su boca, chupándolo con placer, hasta que se oyo como el pelinaranjo trago todo el semen del rubio, se limpio la boca con la mano y levanto su mirada

Giriko-lo hago por ti justin-dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios y restregaban sus intimidades al mismo tiempo

Justin-giriko-kun, no sabes lo mucho que te amo y el hecho de que estemos haciendo esto es una muestra clara de mi amor hacia ti-dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho de giriko

Giriko-nada ni nadie nos va a separar-dijo mientras volvían a besarse

**Yamitsu-¡Y ESE FUE EL CAPI, ESTUVO LARGO COMO COMPENSACION POR HACER EL CAPI ANTERIOR CORTO JEJEJE, RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS JEJEJE!, ESTA VEZ LOS RESPONDO YOOP-**

**TSUKIDARKSTAR**: ahí esta la conti, no nos mateees!. Jeje gracias por las felicitaciones

**DANY DE EVANS:** buaaaano, tu conti y tu dedicación como lo prometimos, feliz cumpleaños!

**VICTORIAVIGANONI:** si sabemos que fue corto pero este esta mas largo muajajjajaja

**TSUKI.1416:** bueno pues acabamos de cumplir 14 años, y sip te podemos asegurar que soul estaba celoso muajajajjajaja, sip, sabemos lo que es una escuela católica -.-uU estudiamos ahí y creenos no es nada bonito y el almuerzo es un asco, ajajja sip reptiliano, es que estábamos viendo kaichou wa maid sama jejeje

** :** pues sip nos la pasamos bien, aunque con pocos regalos TT3TT y si jejejej quicimos poner cosas tiernas en el fic jejeje

**JUMBIIE HANA:** algo corto, lo sabemos nyeeee, pero este esta largo, woow doble sentido owó. Jejej pervertidos quieren lemmon, no se preocupen que pronto habrá kyajajajaj

**y.y-¡HIGURASHIS FUERA, HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
